harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Count Dracula
Count Dracula? I'm Belac Reteet. I would to point out that this article has no place on this wiki, as Dracula (and maybe even Bram Stoker) doesn't even exist in the Harry Potter Series. Catch ya later!belacreteet (talk) 19:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :It does have a place here, though - as can be seen in BTS, he is explicitly mentioned in the script for the third film, and thus merits his own article. --Hunnie Bunn 19:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Seriously? Does a refrence to a fictional character in a fictional story in which even said character is fictional actualy justify said character's place on the wiki of said story?belacreteet (talk) 19:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::We have articles for Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast, and they're fictional stories in a fictional story in which even said story is fictional. Why not this? --Hunnie Bunn 20:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :::"Does a refrence to a fictional character in a fictional story in which even said character is fictional actualy justify said character's place on the wiki of said story?" If we were to follow this principle, then we'd end up getting rid of articles like Babbitty, Sir Luckless, Martin Miggs, or Crapaud (which, I think you would agree with me, are invaluable as far as the completeness of the wiki's contents is concerned). The principle to apply in this situation is the same as always: if it's directly referenced in a canon source (even if referenced as a fictional character, in a in-universe perspective), then it merits its own article. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Incorrect This is incorrect. Count Dracula's inspired by Vlad the Impaler, not his father. User:Simen Johannes Fagerli :In the real world, yes. However, Vlad Drakul's collector's card explicitly states that he was the inspiration for Dracula in the Potterverse, not Vlad the Impaler. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 01:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well, then the collector's card is mistaken. :And since the name of Vlad the Impaler's father was Vlad Dracul, with c, how do we know that Vlad Drakul is but a wizarding equivalent to Dracula? User:Simen Johannes Fagerli] : ::As the collector's card (by collector's card, by the by, I mean the Prisoner of Azkaban video game's analog to Chocolate Frog Cards) is the only canon source we have, it cannot be "mistaken". Reality is not canon to the Harry Potter series. And, to set aside any doubt you have have, to directly quote the card's text: "1390 - ? Notorious vampire who inspired the fictional Count Dracula created by Bram Stoker. Father of Vlad the Impaler." ::This is not the first time a Potterverse version of a real person has differed from the details of that person's actual life. The real Cornelius Agrippa was never imprisoned for his writings, unlike the character in Harry Potter's world, for instance. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 21:50, December 20, 2013 (UTC)